feeling darkness
by roxasduelwielder
Summary: you can fight many things but can you fight darkness? percy is about to find out more about himself than he can handle. after TLO never HOO. also a type of harem. hopefully book is better than summary. rated m for cursing, blood shed and more. also percabeth never happened.


**hey there this is roxasduelwielder hoping to make a good fanfic. please R&R, wish me luck. i have all PJ&O books and son of neptune. by the way in this story zoe lived.**

**around titans cures time(after)**

_**percy**_** POV:** "seigh" finaly, some time of relaxation. it's been about a few weeks since school started again and so far no monsters. i could be in elysium, though i would prefer to stay out. oh yeah i'm percy jackson , son of poseidon and hero of olympus. really, mortals are so lucky not really having to worry about the same things as us. they worry about money for personal needs or food. _we _worry about becoming food. it's worse for me since i "smell" more than normal demigods, being a kid of the big three and all. anyway that enough for my intoduction, whta was i doing again? oh yeah, relaxing.

right now i'm on a school bus headed to a museum for a school trip for history. the bus was so loud with everyone talking or playing. i was just sitting in the back with my friend alice. she was a pretty cute girl with brunette hair and chocolate eyes in my class. at first she wasn't very open but after some time of trying to talk to her i finaly started getting some responces. man then and even now she ban be a- "ow ow OW!" speak of the devil, it was penching me! "what was that for?" "for iignoring me while i was talking to you." she said it like that was all the reason she needed. i scratch my missy hair nervously. "sorry, i was thinking thats all." she seemed surprised by that. "i didn't know you could do that! tell me, this is a once in a life time thing." cruel, and evil. why can't i be friends with nice girls? " nothing your peanuts brain needs to know." i know i got her there, she just loves peanuts.

even though she was 100% human i could still see a dark power surround her. only one word: **scary!** she looked at me with a scary look on her face._ think of something! come on brain save me here!_ "uh i sai-" but i couldn't finish what i was ganna say cus the next thing i knew, we were in the air. all of a sudden the bus was upside down and i could hear peopel screaming. looking aroung to check the situation i see we have about 8 unconcious or dead by hitting their heads, the last 15 mostly freaking out, although have a few cuts because of broken glass. i look next to me to check on alice. "alice you okay?" she just groans and says "does it look like anyone is okay? what was that?" _i don't know but i plan to find out. _all of a sudden i smell smoke. "wha?" then relization hit me. "everyone get out!" i screamed as i kicked what's left of my window and helped alice out.

when we weir both outside i saw something going into the tree's. i wouldn't normaly be affected by it but this something was green. i just had to check. i turned to alice and sayed "help out the others, i'm ganna look for someone who could help." i just took of not waiting for a reply. after running for a few minutes i finaly see what i was looking for. some ugly dracanae that obliviously knew i was coming. there were 4 of them. i numbered them 1-4 left to right to tell who is who. #3 sayed "hmm, i could go for a nissse**(just made it s since it would sound like one)** meal. what about you girlsssss?" they just agreed with her by nodding, never taking there eyes of me. i guess looks do kill.

i got my sword/pen out "**riptide"** and run at them. all 4 had tridents while #1 had a net. all 4 came at me, #1 trying to catch me using the net but i roled out the way. on my knee after stopping i look up to see one about to stab me. as she stabs i grab it and change the direction, then stabing her in the heart before she could back away. as she turns to dust i take the trident and throw it at another, getting lucky since it went through the one i wanted and the one behind it. by then there was only one and it did what any thing with a brain wold do: run for it's life. the only problem was it went the direction of the bus.

_dammit, gatta stop her!_ i start chasing after her too hear a scream coming from the same direction. after running a bit i find my worst nightmare. alice pinned to a tree by the dracanae stabing her chest. when they notice me alice try's to reach for me. "peeerrrcc-" she couldn't even finish as she was clawed across the face. it was so horrible, the face no longer recongnizable, just poring blood out as the body was held by the trident.**(trident was made of celestial bronze and metal) ** _why? why did this happen? what did she do to deserve this?_ it was too much for me to handle, seeing someone important killed in front of my eyes, it was to much. i can't explain what happened next because alll of a sudden a bunch of monsters, about 30 came out. but's thats not the reason why. no i felt something inside snap, then black out.

when i came back i looked around to see a bunch of sand surround me, almost a perfect circle. i look down to see at my feet what used to be alice's body. i picked what was left of her and went back to the bus only to find out it exploded killing everyone in it. it was to much for me, hero or not, wither people saw me i didn't care. i just broke down on the spot, just needing to let it out. needing the comfort of a friend but sadly i had no one._why? what do the fates have against me? it's all your_ fault. all of a sudden there was another voice but it was... mine. _you killed them. if you weren't there the monsters wouldn't have been attracted to it. everyone would be alive.__ shut up. that's not true. the monsters were waiting for anyone to pass by. then why didn't you kill them quicker? i was already trying. you call that trying? you stood and whatched as she got cut when you could have thrown your sword and used you water powers. what excuse is there other than you wanted them dead? no your wrong! i would never hurt them! just leave me alone! then just answer me this. you kill monsters on site, they kill you one site. you live for violence, they also live for it. what is truly the difference?__other demigods have a chance of a normal life while you are forced to fight. your scent is so strong they will find you no matter where you are._

i just laid there, crying myself a pool out of tears. hoping everything to be a dream, a nightmare so i can escape it._you can't escape me._ _gods help me._ i just cryed till i had another black out, this time for a different reason.

* * *

**a little bit before TLA.**

**percy POV:** it's been about a year since that horrible accident, not a day goes by that i regret it. now i'm with some new friends heading to the movies. i was talking with the youngest in the group jason,with us was the girls, cassie the mouth of the group. then theres christi, the opposite of cassi and last but not least ophelia, the balance keeper. it took a while for me to be friends with them, with the fear getting in the way. the fear of me hurting them, and doing nothing to help.

as we were crossing the street jason was telling me about the new assasins creed game. "i can't wait for i-" at that instant there was an explosion about a block away. all of a sudden people from the same direction started running past us, screaming for there life. all of a sudden my reflixes kick in and i push jason to the ground, saving us from a flying car. _what's going on?!_

when i look around to check on the others i only see christi and ophelia._ where's cassi?! _ then i look at the car that almost killed me and see it upside down with a pool of blood surrounding it. looking closer i could see a hand sticking out, a hand reaching out to live but can't reach it. i try to say something vut all i could get out was a whisper. "cass-" i coudn't finish because all of a sudden the car exploded, taking what was left of cassie. i just stared at the last spot i saw a sighn of cassie for some time. "what is that!?" jason's shout brought me back and helped me focus on what he was looking at.

turning around i finaly saw it. it was a bull with a body of a human, the minotaur. i thought it would take a while for it to reform but i was wrong, again. when it saw me it howled**(i** think) and grabed the nearest thing, a motorcycle. when he threw it at us i pushed jason out the way and dived the oppisite direction, dodging death by a bit. i don't know how but i oblyious make people mad at me cus it just screamed some more and got ready too charge. i screamed at jason"get the girls out of here! i'll distract it!"_ maybe even kill it, no i will kill it.ooh that's pretty dark, want some help? i could always go for a good drive. no i will handle it with my own strength._ not waiting for jason to answer i sterted running to the beast. "miss me big boy? cuzz i didn't!"

it jumps out the way of my first few slashes, staying out of reach just waiting for an opening. all of a sudden it goes for a right jab nearly hitting me. but it gave him just the opening he needed, since i triped dodging it. before i could do anything it gave me a good punch to the stomach, making me spit as i was sent flying. i could feel something broken but didn't have time to check, since the minotaur started walking torwards of charging at m eit just walked torwards me, knowing i couldn't move. when it was a few feet away, jason just came out of no where with my sword, screaming for his life. "aaaaahhh!"

i try to scream to him, telling him to run the other way but all that could come out was a hurt "stop" so quite that i could bairly hear it myself. when jason was withen range he tried a wild swing, giving that it a good cut at the ribs but it just made it mad. it recoiled a bit to the pain but just grabed jason before he could get away.

* * *

**jason POV:** i don't know what i was thinking. i just saw percy get sent flying to a wall and same weird beast walking torwards him. i looked around until i saw what i needed: a sword! not caring where it came from i grabed it and ran to the thing, with only one thing on my head: _kill it!_ after getting a good cut on it, it grabs me with it's giant hands. soon it starts adding force, making me breathless. in the corner of my eye i see percy trying to get up, yet not having enough strength. now it grabs my head with such force that i have to scream. i need the pain out and that was the only way. my scream was being muffled with it's hand around my head, sqeezing my head to a point i just wanna die.

all of a sudden i remember everything. taking my first walk, my birthdays, my family and friends having fun together, meeting my friends, and my final image: cassi and her happy smile. thinking of her makes me smile, she always could. my final wish: "take care of cassi!" i scream hoping percy would do it, but i didn't know what happened to her. i put a smile on my face on the thought, _cassi. _the next second the pain is gone with only darkness after a CRUNCH!

* * *

**percy POV:** "take care of cassi!" those weir the last words that would come out his mouth. the last air breathed for him. and i was to weak to stop it. i won't even be able to make his wish come true, she was gone when this started. _now tou see why you need me? your still not strong enough to be a hero. __why? why aren't i? your fear of power. but let me fight and i promise you it will be over in a minute. but with you nobody will live. do you want to live with even more blood on your hands? no one else will die right? everyone else will be safe? safer with me than you, i can say that. ...ok. do whatever. just kill it. you got it._like before the darkness took me.

* * *

**okay i decided to leave it at that. don't worry the next chapture will expain what R&R roxasduelwielder.**


End file.
